Possibilities
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: [Jericho] A drunk Heather is confronted by Jake. Spoilers: 1x7 “Long Live the Mayor” and 1x9 “Crossroads”. [HeatherJake]


Title: Possibilities

By: Kasandra

Rating: K+

Show: Jericho

Pairing: Heather/Jake

Summary: A drunk Heather once again confronts her feelings for Jake.

Spoilers: 1x7 "Long Live the Mayor" and 1x9 "Crossroads".

---------------------------------

It had been quite the adventuresome day for the residents of Jericho. Jake Green, the prodigal son, turned make-shift leader, sighed tiredly as he made his way to Bailey's Tavern.

He wanted to be left alone, to catch up with his thoughts and he knew there were probably better places for him to go rather than Bailey's. However, today had ended up being one of those days where he really required a drink to settle himself.

As he approached the bar, there was a loud thud and he rushed quickly in the direction of the sound. He sighed in relief, when he realized that it was just Heather.

"That hurt." Heather complained to herself, unaware that she now had company. Seeing a shadow loom over her, she looked up and turned beet red at the sight of Jake standing before her.

"Uh… hey Jake," Heather greeted slowly in attempts to control her slurred voice. Jake bent down, extending his hand to help her.

"How much did you have to drink?" Jake questioned teasingly as he pulled her up.

Heather's cheeks reddened once more as she wobbled slightly. Jake reached out to steady her, and in the process brought her body to be flushed against his. She felt her heart beat quicken, as she remembered what happened the last time they were that close.

Heather looked expectantly up at him, with heavy lidded eyes; the alcohol had loosened all her inhibitions. "Not too much," she lied, with a half smile.

"You're a terrible liar." Jake replied, still holding her tightly.

"Uh, so I heard about the events at the bridge." Heather replied, as she pulled away from his embrace and headed back to the bar.

Jake nodded as he walked side by side with her and Heather inwardly noted that his hand was on the small of her back, in attempt to guide her. She took a seat on the nearest stool and turned to face him. "Jake, I may be a terrible liar, but at least I make promises that I can keep."

Jake cocked his head as his dark eyes probed hers, questioningly. "Excuse me?" Slowly it began to dawn on him, what she had been talking about. He laughed quietly, "I promised to come back in one piece."

Now angry and slightly hurt, Heather softly hit his arm. "Great, I love how you find my words to be amusing." Grabbing her empty glass that she had left before falling in the bathroom, she poured another drink for herself with the bottle of vodka that was sitting close by. She winced as the alcohol burned her esophagus.

Jake grabbed her arm gently. "I didn't mean to imply that."

"So what did you mean then? You promise me that you'll come back in one piece, then you do, and then you're volunteering to blow up the bridge itself with you included." Heather all but yelled. "God damnit, Jake," she swore.

Jake's eyes widened slightly at her outburst. "Hey, I'm sorry," he gently replied, as he pulled her chin towards him. "With everything that's going on, I had to make a stand. I know what everyone said about me… how I ran out on the family, how I am the prodigal son. I have to prove that I'm more than just that. So excuse me for my actions."

Suddenly, Heather felt embarrassed, Jake had done so much for Jericho and she knew that whole town, herself included would be indebted to him forever. "I'm sorry." She stood up quickly, wanting nothing but to run.

Jake stood up, stopping her. "Ok, I can't promise that I won't come back in pieces. But I can promise that no matter what happens, I will try my damndest to come back – for you." Heather looked at him, unsure of what to say. Jake viewed the silence as an opportunity and he pulled her in for a kiss.

She tensed momentarily as she felt his lips on hers, but quickly melted into his embrace. Their lips tangled in heated passion, and she sighed softly as he nipped her lower lip. As she returned the kiss, he pulled her closer against him. "Jake…" she whispered, her voice laced with desire and ran her hands through his hair.

"Let's get out of here," Jake replied gruffly to which Heather eagerly agreed. Though she, just like everyone else was unsure of what the future laid before them, Heather couldn't help but feel that as long as it was with Jake by her side, everything would turn out to be alright.

**FIN.**


End file.
